Annabeth's secret
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Annabeth has a secret: she's Taylor Swift! What happens when that secret gets out at camp? Drama and, of course, new songs.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, this is my 4****th**** story that I'm working on but I just had to. P.S. Another author, I forgot their penname, did this first. I didn't come up with the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, her songs, or pjo.**

3RD POV

It was a normal day at camp. Annabeth was hanging out with one of her best friends, Grover Underwood, and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. They were talking about the past 6 years in their lives. It had been a year after the Second Titan War and a lot has changed-mostly Annabeth. She had a secret that only the Chiron, her mortal family, and some of the gods knew:

She was the teen sensation known as Taylor Swift. With tones of makeup, different clothing, blue contacts, and help from Apollo, she was able to live her childhood dream. You know, before she was a demigod.

"You should have seen Paul's face, Annabeth! It was hilarious!" Percy said. She gave him half a smile. Not only had she heard this story a million times, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. Just then, the conch shell blew. "C'mon, guys," Percy said. "Time for dinner. I'm hungry." Annabeth rolled her eyes. _Boys,_ she thought.

Yet, she couldn't help but join in their childish games. "Race ya?" she asked, but it was too late. Both Grover and Percy were a good 20 yards away. "Wait up!" she yelled, and chased after them.

She beat them to the dinning pavilion. Just after she sat down, after sacrificing some food to the gods, Chiron cleared his throat. She looked at him, along with many others, and saw him pointing to his wrist. Her concert. She took one quick bite out of her food and ran to the Athena cabin to get her costume on. When she was done, she ran to the camp van, where Argus took her to her concert. "THANKS, ARGUS!" she yelled, while running backstage.

"You're late!" her manager, Claire, scolded her.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, sheepishly. "I forgot." She smiled and kept walking.

Claire sighed behind her and followed in persuit. "You can't forget these things! How did you remember?"

"Camp director," she stated simply and went to check on the sound and lighting and the set list. "Hey!" she called to her band. "Can we end with 'If This Was a Movie'?"

They looked at each other in confusion. "We didn't learn that song. We've never even herd of it," her bass player pointed out.

"Yes, you have," she sighed in annoyance. Honestly, did she have to explain everything? "I showed it to you a couple months ago. Remember? The first time we tried recording it, I almost cried?" Their mouths became an 'O' shape. "Ya." Annabeth finally registered that she was supposed to be on stage in 30 seconds. "Come on, guys. We've got this. I know that we haven't done much lately, but this is going to be our big come back."

They smiled. They were about to respond, when we heard the announcer-person. "Now welcoming… TAYLOR SWIFT!" Annabeth smiled when she heard the cheering of the crowd.

"It's show time," she mumbled, then ran on stage. "Hello, NYC!" More cheering. "This first song is new,"- more cheering- "and persinol to me. It goes out to one of my greatest friends –and somebody who was like a brother to me-, Luke Castellean, who died last year." Some yells of comfort came from the crowd. "He mad some bad mistakes, but he turned good in the end. Luke, I hope you can here me." More cheering. I ran off stage, got my gutair, and started playing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
Thinkin bout everything we've been through  
Maybe i've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we can work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall  
Chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
Nothings gonna change not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til i came out  
Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we can work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on  
I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And i just wanna see you back at my front door  
And i'd say

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would before you said its not that easy  
Before the fight before i locked you out  
But i'd take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til i came out  
Come back come back come back to me like  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby what about the ending  
Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh  
That you'd be here by now

By the end of the song, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Just a few, but it was enough to make my voice shake. "Thank you!" I yelled. "This song goes out to everybody at my camp and everybody who's bullied! I love you all!" I put my hands in a heart shape.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

I took a deep breath, thanked the crowd and put my guitar away. I did some of my other songs, old and new, and had two encores. After the show, we went out to dinner and just had a good time. I got back to camp at about 2 a.m., hit the showers, and went to bed. After every concert, I get really tired and my throat hurts, so I usually don't do training the next day. Little did I know, that would be the one thing that gave away my secret.

**The ending was really bad, I know. The rest was good though, right? Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing! Also, If you want to know how I got the idea of making those songs to that character (or if you have a song idea) PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating pretty fast **** This is my disclaimer for ALL of my stories: Nope **

**Perachelneedstojumpinahole: I didn't write that song. Taylor did, it's called If This Was a Movie. I would love to see your interpretation to it, though.**

Annabeth woke up with her half-siblings looking down at her and a sore throat.

"What?" she croaked out, then winced at the fiery feeling in her throat.

"What's with the makeup and outfit?" her brother Malcolm asked. "You look kind of familiar…"

It took her a minute to process what he said. When she did, her eyes went wide. She made a small shrieking noise and hid under her covers. "Go away," she said, her voice muffled by the covers. When no noise came back, she rolled her eyes and put more power in her voice. "I don't feel good. Malcolm, as second in command, you're cabin leader until I go out. Trust me, Chiron won't mind." Nothing. "Seriously, guys. I'm fine. It was probably a prank- the gods know how many of _those _we have at camp."

She finally heard footsteps and the door slamming shut. She waited a couple minutes- just to be safe- and came out. How could she have been so _stupid?_ She did that last night, too. She said Luke's last name! She figured that she was caught up in the moment but the most reasonable part of her brain told her that she was plain stupid.

She cursed herself and went to the bathroom to see that Malcolm as right, not that she'd expect anything less from him. She wiped the gunk off her face and threw away the cloth. Already, Annabeth could see the daughter of Athena coming out. She smiled and took out her straightener. She was able to straiten it just enough so her curls weren't as 'Taylor Swift' type curls. She took off her fake eyelashes and put those in a safe spot. Finally, she took off her blue dress (for Our Song) and put on shorts (because it was hot and summer) and her camp shirt. Yup, completely Annabeth.

She walked out to breakfast, completely and utterly tired. She nodded to Percy and sat down at the Athena cabin. Her half-sister gave her throat medicine. "Here," she said. "This'll help you." She nodded her thanks, too tired to notice the look of shock on her face.

Annabeth spent most of the morning switching between playing with her food and eating it faster than Grover eats a buffet of enchiladas and tin cans. She got weird looks, but campers were somewhat used to it. This happens after every concert; she eats like a crazy person, comes late, and makes an offering to Athena and Apollo.

After breakfast, she met up with Grover and Percy. Percy gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Grover gave her a hug. "Why'd you run out so quick?" Grover asked.

Annabeth searched for an excuse. "Olympus," she said. "I had to check on it and it wouldn't be good if I was late. I don't want the entire Olympian council on my bad side like _someone_ I know." She stared pointedly at Percy, who smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," Percy suddenly exclaimed. His face was beaming and he was happier than Grover and/or Annabeth had ever seen him. "My mom's pregnant… with a girl. It's Paul's- duh. I got the IM from her this morning. I'm getting a little sister."

Grover and Annabeth looked at each other then back at Percy. They ran up to him and hugged the life out him, saying their congratulations to him. Annabeth pulled away and told him," She'll be in good hands. She has amazing parents and she'll have the childhood that most of us never had…"

Grover and Percy gave Annabeth a hug of reassurance, and she pushed them away. She's only a sap when she's Taylor. At camp, she shows no emotions. "I'm fine."

The trio walked to the arena, talking about anything and nothing ("No, Percy. You are not allowed to sit on Clarisse's lap and ask for a puppy… You'll shoot your eye out."). She was almost able to forget about her fame until she saw Travis and Conner with her guitar. Her eyes widened and she sprinted to them. They didn't notice that she was there until she tackled them, her knife pressed against their neck.

"Give it back," she growled.

They had other plans. "You do know this is _Taylor Swift's_ guitar, right? How'd you get it?" Conner asked. Travis and Conner looked at it in awe.

Annabeth, once again, searched for an excuse. "It's a replica. I won it. Only way I could get a guitar. Now give it. I don't like people touching my stuff." They handed it to her, but not without a price.

"Play something for us. Like a song."

They smirked at Annabeth's look of horror. If she sang, then they would know her secret. _Not if you have an accent,_ Apollo told her in her mind. Then he gave her a song.

"Ok," she said. "Just give me my guitar." She held her hand out, but Travis shook his head.

"Go to the amphitheater. Might as well let all of camp hear." Annabeth sighed but agreed.

As she walked, she ran through the chords and lyrics in her head. This was one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite singers. And she knew just whom she was going to sing it to…

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Welcome, demigods!" Conner Stoll yelled. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Dramatic much?

"We welcome you to witness the one and only, Annabeth Chase, singing!" Travis said. Cheers came from the crowd and she smiled. They weren't the same as the one's on stage, but it gave her confidence. The Apollo cabin came up and she told them the song.

She looked right at Drew from the Aphrodite cabin and said, "This song is called Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert," and she started playing.

_Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card  
If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say good night  
I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, "Bless your heart"_

And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends  
It's easier can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree  
We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier

Everybody says you got to know your enemies  
Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three  
If you just smile and behave you can always get your way  
It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier, hey

Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier

Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier  
I'm just like you, only prettier 

The crowd cheered. Drew glared at her and hit Nico, who was laughing, ignoring the fact that they were dating. Grover and Percy were in shock and Chiron was nodding and smiling; you couldn't even tell her other half. She saw the Stoll brothers smirk and come on stage.

"Ok!" exclaimed Conner. "That was amazing!"

"A-a-a-and," continued his brother. "You can here her again for just three drachmas!" He said what now? "The Hecate cabin is excused because they will be putting up the charm so that nobody else can hear."

Conner turned to me. "Annabeth, doll," he said, acting as though he was my manager. "You wait right there." He turned to the Apollo cabin behind me. "Um… you guys can stay, too."

The entire camp, give or take a few, came back. Just like Apollo said, lots of people would like Annabeth's singing. Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Nico, and Percy came up front. Travis and Conner came upstage but couldn't talk because of a lightning flash. Everybody looked at Percy, wondering what he did.

Then a familiar voice came from the shadows. "Don't worry! He didn't do anything… yet." Annabeth's eyes widened as Thalia came out in all her hunter glory. Annabeth ran to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you doing here? Where are the other hunters?" Annabeth never let go of her friend, a smile upon her face.

Thalia laughed. "My lady said that there was something you wanted to tell me. So…?" Annabeth knew what she was talking about.

"I'll tell you later," she said, and motioned for Thalia to sit with Rachel, Nico, and them. "Ok," Annabeth called out to the audience. "This song has parts that describe me pretty well. This is Heart Like Mine!" and she started playing.

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama  
I ain't the kind to wear no ring  
Somehow I always get stronger  
When I'm on my second drink_

She winked to Rachel. On her sweet 16, Rachel's friend brought beer and Annabeth had more than a sip. __

Even though I hate to admit it  
Sometimes I smoke cigarettes  
Christian folks say I should quit it  
I just smile and say, "God bless"

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
I bet we'd get along just fine  
He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo  
Said, he loved me anyway

At this, she winked at Thalia, Clarisse, and Chiron. They were the only ones who knew about the tattoo she had on her right shoulder blade. It had an owl and underneath it, it said 'Athena' in Greek.

_My brother got the brains of the family  
So I thought I'd learn to sing_

She winked at the Athena cabin. They all got the brains of the family (some more than others…)__

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
And I bet we'd get along just fine  
He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

I'll fly away from it all one day  
I'll fly away

These are the days that I will remember  
When my names called on a roll

She looked at Thalia, Grover, Percy, and everybody else at camp. She would always remember camp.

_They'll meet me with two long stem glasses  
Make a toast to me coming home  
_

She looked at Nico when saying this, as if telling him that he better be waiting when she died.

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
And I bet we'd get along just fine  
He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
And I bet He'd understand  
Understand a heart like mine, oh yes, He would_

She finished and listened to all of camp cheering. "I'm done!" she yelled and walked towards cabin 6 to hide her guitar. On her way, she got claps on the back and people telling her she was great. She put her guitar away and went outside to see Percy, Thalia, and Grover waiting for her.

"You can sing?" they all yelled in surprise. Annabeth laughed and nodded.

"And why is Thalia telling me you have a tattoo?" The boys yelled. Thalia rolled her eyes.

She took her camp shirt off, leaving her in a tank top, and showed them my tattoo. "Because I do. And before you ask how, lets just say the mist is a powerful thing." She turned around and slipped her shirt back on.

"Wow," said Drew, who came when Annabeth was proving Thalia right. "A tattoo? Didn't expect that from you." She moved in closer to Annabeth, looked her in the eyes, and moved back. "Pretty eyes," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. What Drew said next, though, scared her, for it was the beginning of giving away her secret.

"How long have they been blue for?"

**Hehe Nice, huh? Who can guess two songs I'm going to use? I gave you two hints in the story and they are on her new CD, Speak Now. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes to JustAGirlWithAnImagination. It's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If you look at my profile, you'll see why I haven't updated. **

I grabbed Thalia and ran to my cabin, my raven-haired friend trailing behind me. I quickly went to the nearest mirror and took out my contacts.

"Ok," Thalia said. I turned top see her sitting on my bed. "What's up with you? Why did you have blue contacts? And what did you want to tell me?" I sighed and sat down next to her.

"It all started when I was about seven," I admitted and Thalia looked at me like I was crazy. "I started writing songs about everything that had happened to me. When I was ten, Apollo heard me singing and got me signed."

Thalia started moving her hands in weird movements while repeatedly saying: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" After a few seconds, she stopped, and said, "Whoa." I raised my eyebrows. "_Signed?_ As in, got-you-a-carrier-in-singing signed?" I nodded. She leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "I've never heard of you."

I braced myself. _This _was going to be the hard part. "Yes you have," I said, and before she could comment, I dropped the bomb. "I'm Taylor Swift."

Thalia just stared at me and I stared back. After a while she fell down, laughing. After about five minutes, she composed herself and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're funny! Taylor Swift is a girly-girl who only cares about boys. You aren't like that."

I looked at her. "I need to hide my identity somehow. And also, _everybody_ has a soft side. I choose to show mine differently."

Thalia looked at me skeptically. "Prove it," she said. I nodded and pulled out my songbook.

It was a pink diary that my dad gave to me when I was five. I had crossed out "Diary" and put "Songs" on it. I took the lock from underneath my mattress and opened it. My first song, "Lucky You" was scribbled in my seven-year-old handwriting. Thalia caressed the pages, turning them to see my songs becoming more mature.

"Wow," Thalia breathed. "I remember you with this but I never realized…" She trailed off. "Wait! Her songs don't match you! She talks about family, multiple boyfriends/crushes, she has breakup songs, and it just doesn't match."

"All my songs have double meanings," I explained carefully. "And I can't give too much information. My siblings would figure out; I think they're suspecting something, already." Thalia nodded.

"It's still hard to believe. I mean… your voice onstage… it wasn't the same." I could tell she was in denial.

That gave me an idea. I was going to wait until later, but now would be a good time, too. "I'll sing to you! I was using an accent so nobody would notice."

Thalia seemed to contemplate this. "Ok," she said after a while.

I took out my guitar and flipped to the right page. I wrote the song when I was fourteen, after Luke had turned into Kronos and I needed somebody who was going through the same thing as me, but I rewrote it for her to read. "Read the lyrics," I told her. "It explains what the lyrics mean." I started playing, a smile on my face.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

Thalia- I know I wasn't five when I met you, but the rest is true. __

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today  


Being with you never bores me. I didn't know much when I was seven, but I knew that you were amazing.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

When I was kidnapped, you asked Chiron and Artemis for a day with me to help cheer me up. It was hard to know that my former friend could just be willing to kill me like that. We drove like crazy to a random place and did random things. For that day, we weren't demigods. We were two friends.__

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today  


I couldn't bear to look at anybody after that experience. I'm not going to lie, it was traumatizing and scary. When I was with you, I didn't care about that. It had taken me a while to realize Luke had really betrayed us, but I knew you hadn't and you never were.

_I have an excellent father; his strength is making me stronger_

Chiron and Luke are amazing. I don't know who I'd be without them. When I was on the run, Luke was my dad. When you died, it was Chiron.

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

Malcolm is my closest sibling ever. He knows my secret and I can trust him. I know that he's a better person than me.

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

Camp is my home. I can do anything there.

_And I had the best days with you_

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

I remember when Luke, you, and I all snuck into Wal-Mart after it was closed. Luke had stolen a video camera and a paint set. He started recording me painting my future dream home. Luke knew how to steal everything and you were you.

Stunning.__

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes

When you had helped me improve my glare, people would say that I have your eyes. It made me proud.

_For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

You've done everything. Every day with you is the best. I love you, Thalia, and you'll always be a big part of my life.

When I finished, Thalia had the biggest smile on her face. Then, she tackled me with a hug. "Thank you, Annabeth! I believe you! I cannot believe you wrote a song about me!" she exclaimed. I hugged her back. I could feel a small wetness on the back of my shirt.

"I've written a couple," I admitted. "Well, they aren't all about you, but you've been mentioned and some are just for camp. But, yeah. Some are just about you."

She pulled back and wiped a few stray tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled. "No problem. You deserve it."

"What else knows?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Chiron, Apollo, my mom, my dad, Malcolm, and now, you," I told her.

"That's it?" she said, amazement in her voice. I nodded. "Wow. I'm proud of you. You really aren't that little girl in flannel pajamas, are you?"

I shrugged. "I guess not. But I haven't changed," I added as an afterthought.

She gave a shaky laugh and shook her head. "You _have_ changed. Ina good way, it's just weird to see you so independent. It's hard," she admitted. I gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sure it is," I said, and we pulled apart. "Time to go back out."

She pulled me back onto the bed just as I was leaving. "What about that Aphrodite girl? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll say that I have an eye problem and they change colors when I'm feeling strong emotions," I said. "Zeus knows she's dense enough to believe it."

Thalia nodded. "Let's go," she said, and we walked out together.

**Hope you liked it! Again, look at my profile to know why I haven't been updating. Review for **JustAGirlWithAnImagination**'s birthday and to give me Taylor Swift songs. **


End file.
